Una flor para pedir perdón
by SombraLN
Summary: Cada que olvida nuestro aniversario, él viene a pedir perdón con unas flores. Esta vez fue diferente, no importaba si llegaban un centenar de flores, nada volvería a ser igual. Advertencia: Yaoi y muerte de un personaje.


Advertencias:

\- Yaoi e incesto, (osea relacion amorosa entre los ninis)

\- Pareja principal OsoChoro

\- Muerte de un personaje

Si estas de acuerdo con lo anterior, en especial el primer punto, estas igual de mal que yo XD asi que puedes seguir leyendo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mi nombre es Choromatsu Matsuno, trabajo en una pequeña empresa, vivo en un cómodo departamento con mi compañero de travesuras, mi amigo, mi hermano y mi pareja, todos ellos son Osomatsu Matsuno.

Siempre tuve un sentimiento por el mayor mas allá de la hermandad, era muy confuso, ya no tanto por el hecho de ser hombres, sino por tener la misma sangre, ¿Qué pensaría la gente?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría nuestra familia?, pero aún más importante, ¿Qué pensaría él? No quería confesarme por el temor de ser odiado por aquel que yo tanto amaba.

Para mi fortuna, fue un sentimiento recíproco, nuestra familia extrañada al principio, lo acepto tras confirmar que lo nuestro era un amor sincero, incluso resultó que Totty ya lo sospechaba, ese diablillo con cara de ángel siempre fue muy observador y astuto.

Osomatsu fue quien propuso mudarnos, después de todo era difícil tener algo de privacidad al compartir habitación con otros cuatro, yo accedí contento con la idea de poder estar siempre con él.

Milagrosamente, Oso consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda, le gustaba molestarme diciendo que desde que él trabajaba en el lugar la clientela femenina había aumentado, yo solo le respondía que se debía a que él era un idiota y probablemente hacia mal las cuentas cobrándoles menos; nunca le iba a decir que en efecto me daba celos imaginar a las mujeres coqueteándole.

Osomatsu era un idiota, despreocupado, flojo, avaro... Pero también era muy cariñoso, sobreprotector, sincero y fiel. Tal vez el idiota era yo por haberme enamorado de él. Había solo un detalle que solía molestarme en mi pareja, eso era que el idiota tendía ser muy olvidadizo, ya fuera cumpleaños, aniversario o cualquier celebración siempre lo olvidaba; al final del día terminaba pidiendo disculpas de rodillas jurando que no volvería a pasar y con un ramo de flores para convencerme de perdonarle; era un ciclo, él lo olvidaba, se disculpaba con flores, yo le perdonaba, él lo volvía a olvidar... Me fui acostumbrado pero aun deseaba que fuera más detallista, en especial en nuestro aniversario.

Hoy se cumplen seis años desde que estamos juntos, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, aún recuerdo cuando nos casamos, los votos frente al altar conmovieron a la familia y amigos, su última frase antes de besarnos: _"soy un idiota, pero seré el idiota que te amara por siempre"_ , es la misma frase que me repite cada noche antes de dormir.

Hace ya unos años iniciamos los trámites para adoptar, fue difícil, pero tras varias dificultades nos dieron la noticia de que nuestra solicitud había sido aprobada, una hermosa niña de tres años sería nuestra hija, la primera vez que la conocimos supimos de inmediato que era perfecta, un carácter similar al de Osomatsu, mientras él afirmaba que la niña se parecía a mí, curioso comentario siendo que nosotros teníamos la misma cara, pero en efecto, su mirada y gestos eran similares a los míos. Era perfecta, Oso decía que el destino sabía que deseábamos tener una familia y por eso nos había enviado a esta preciosa niña, su nombre era Naoki, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, traviesa a más no poder y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Justamente hoy se cumple un año desde que llego a nuestra vida, una gran coincidencia que la fecha empatara con nuestro aniversario, por ello decidí hacer una fiesta, hable con la familia, la idea fue celebrar en casa de nuestros padres.

Hoy era sábado, así que no tenía trabajo, pero Osomatsu sí, quedo de llegar a tiempo para comer, claro que él sólo parecía estar al tanto de una reunión familiar en honor a nuestra niña, al parecer había vuelto a olvidar nuestro aniversario.

Cuando llegue a casa con Naoki mis padres se alegraron bastante al verla, después de todo ellos amaban y consentían mucho a todos sus nietos.

Poco a poco mis hermanos fueron llegando.

Todomatsu llego en un lujoso auto con mi cuñado Atsushi, era un buen hombre, un sujeto agradable y responsable que colmaba a nuestro hermanito de todos los lujos. Ellos vivían en la ciudad en un gran apartamento, Atsushi era un hombre de negocios mientras Totty se dedicaba al modelaje, ya tenían cuatro años juntos.

Una camioneta blanca se estacionó cerca, Jyushimatsu había llegado, él se casó con aquella chica que siempre fue su primer amor, Homura era una mujer muy amable y encantadora, tenían una linda casa y una florería, Jyushi era maestro de educación física en una primaria, ellos fueron los primeros en tener hijos, unos lindos gemelos de ahora cuatro años y una pequeña que venía en camino, Homura tenía ya seis meses. En cuanto entraron Naoki corrió hasta sus primos, se llevaban tan bien que parecían hermanos.

En una motocicleta negra hicieron acto de presencia Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, el cuarto hermano trabajaba en una tienda de mascotas, mientras el segundo era entrenador en un gimnasio, ambos compartirán un departamento, _"un par de solteros disfrutando de la vida"_ , eso solía decir Kara, aunque todos sospechábamos que aquellos dos siguieron el ejemplo de Oso y mío, encontrándose en una relación, tal vez por el carácter del amante de los gatos no se atrevían a decirnos, pero no importaba, ellos sabían que tenían el apoyo de todos y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo admitieran.

Ya todos reunidos en casa, a excepción de Oso, alistábamos los preparativos. Kara y Homura preparaban un pastel; mamá y Totty terminaban con algunos bocadillos; Atsushi, papá y Jyushi salieron a comprar bebidas y otras cosas faltantes; Ichi cuidaba de los niños, trabajar con mascotas curiosamente le había sacado su lado tierno con los niños; yo terminaba de colocar algunas decoraciones para alegrar la vista.

Ya era tarde, seguíamos esperando a Osomatsu, claro que, se insistió en que los niños y Homura comieran primero, aunque algunos habían seguido con la excusa de aprovechar antes de que todo se enfriara.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y para estas horas ya debería haber llegado aquel inútil. Estaba muy molesto, llame y escribí insistentemente desde hace horas y la única respuesta que obtuve fue un mensaje en el que avisaba que llegaría tarde, que se había encontrado a unos viejos amigos y lo invitaron a beber.

¿Molesto?, no, yo estaba furioso... ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto a mí y a Naoki?, pero me iba a escuchar cuando tuviera el descaro de presentarse.

Mamá y Kara intentaban calmarme, lo que no funcionaba, podía jurar que ese tonto llegaría en cualquier momento con sus estúpidas flores de disculpa, pero esta vez no la tendría fácil, no cambiaría nada aunque me trajese un ciento de flores.

Ya eran las once, considerábamos que ya era hora de regresar cada quien a su hogar, antes de empezar a despedirnos mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no necesite revisar la pantalla, sabía que era él, conteste de mala gana, ya quería gritarle un sin fin de insultos, pero la voz que escuche al otro lado me era desconocida, ante su pregunta respondí en automático con un _"sí, soy yo"_ , le escuche con atención, no dije nada más, sentí mis manos comenzando a temblar, quise hablar pero no podía ligar una oración coherente en mi mente, todos me miraban totalmente desconcertados, mi rostro debió ser una mueca extraña, tal vez aterradora para provocar que mi niña se aferrara a su abuela. Karamatsu se acercó llamándome, pidiendo que explicara que sucedía, pero no le preste atención, seguía escuchando la voz al otro lado del teléfono, en cuanto escuche una dirección algo en mi cerebro se activó, deje caer el teléfono y sin dar explicaciones salí corriendo, poco me importaron los gritos de mis hermanos, sólo seguí corriendo, apenas y lograba frenar poco antes de las esquinas, al menos mi mente seguía consiente de que podía ser atropellado y eso no era una opción, debía llegar... Las pocas personas en la calle me miraban con curiosidad, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, no me importaba, mis piernas se sentían pesadas, temblaban por el esfuerzo y pensé que caería en cualquier momento, incluso me apoye en un par de ocasiones en la pared más cercana sin detenerme, obligándome a continuar... Mis latidos eran totalmente inestables, me costaba respirar, era como si cada inhalación me quemara... Por fin distinguí el lugar al que tanto deseaba llegar, se me figuro una eternidad el dar los últimos pasos. Ante la entrada me detuve, trate de regular mi respiración mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba, debía mantenerme fuerte, al menos solo un momento, no sé como pero logre aparentar tranquilidad, me acerqué a la mujer en recepción, puse todo mi esfuerzo en hablar sin ponerme a llorar, solo necesitaba hacer una simple oración, la mujer parecía triste con tan sólo mirarme, revisó su computadora y me señaló el camino que debía tomar, camine conteniendo las ganas de correr, mis manos en los bolsillos seguían temblando, llegue a aquella puerta y sin esperar permiso alguno entre, él estaba ahí, recostado, camine con miedo hasta quedar a su lado... Por fin perdí toda fuerza y ya no logre mantenerme de pie cayendo de rodillas, me aferre a las sabanas y comencé a llorar descontroladamente.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera me gire a ver, no me importaba, solo quería seguir llorando en un vano intento de aminorar el dolor de mi pecho. Aquellos que habían llegado se mantuvieron en silencio, uno de ellos se acercó hasta mí y me tomo de los hombros obligándome a girar, era Karamatsu, me abrazo con fuerza, el también lloraba; Atsushi y Jyushi también estaban en el marco, el primero con discretas lágrimas y el segundo cubriendo su rostro con el brazo intentando no gritar.

Un par de desconocidos aparecieron en la habitación, no era necesario preguntar, sabia a lo que venían, me separe con brusquedad de Karamatsu y me aferre al cuerpo de aquel que estaba en la camilla, no podía dejar que se lo llevaran, no iba a dejarles poner un sólo dedo sobre él, si lo hacían sólo me estarían confirmando esta horrible realidad, esta pesadilla en la que mi amigo, hermano y esposo yacía inerte con una tela blanca sobre su rostro. Sabía que era una idea absurda, pero sentí que si me separaban de él, sería el fin, tendría que aceptar la realidad, una realidad en la que Osomatsu había muerto.

Grite, llore y pelee con todas mis fuerzas; Kara y Jyushi tuvieron que sostenerme mientras Atsushi respondía las interrogantes de una doctora que había llegado. Un par de enfermeros entraron, mis hermanos me sujetaban con fuerza mientras uno de esos hombres me aplicaba una inyección, mi energía disminuía, me deje caer en los brazos de mi hermano mayor, lo último que vi fue su rostro lloroso, luego oscuridad.

Cuando desperté estaba en casa de mis padres, en aquella habitación que antes compartía con mis hermanos, por un segundo creí que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, me senté lentamente, mire mi mano derecha, el anillo en mi dedo anular trajo todos los recursos de golpe, la puerta se abrió y en el marco estaba Totty, sus ojos se verían rojos e hinchados, corrió hacia mi abrazándome con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar. Era verdad, todo lo que paso no fue un invento de mi mente, le abrace ocultando mi rostro en su hombro, por esta vez no sería un hermano mayor que se contuviera ante el más joven.

Tras desahogarme un poco con Todomatsu baje a desayunar por petición de mi madre, recién entrando en la habitación en donde todos estaban sentí todas las miradas vigilándome, sabía que ellos estaban devastados pero se mantenían tranquilos por mí. Antes de tomar algún alimento busque a mi niña, ella no sabía lo que ocurría, nadie supo cómo explicárselo, tome a mi hija en brazos y salí del cuarto, nadie dijo nada, la lleve de vuelta a la recamara, me senté con ella en el futon, sentí como si me apuñalaran cuando me pregunto por su papá; no sé de donde saque fuerza para no llorar frente a ella, le explique que su padre no iba a poder venir, que se había tenido que ir pero que la amaba mucho; sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras repetía que quería ver a su papá, se aferró a mi llorando, le abrace para calmarle mientras acariciaba su cabello. Me quede un trato con mi niña en brazos, no llore, ahora no podía dejarme caer, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por nuestra hija.

Le pedí a Ichi que cuidara de Naoki mientras yo iba al hospital para atender los trámites, Karamatsu me acompaño mientras Atsushi y papá se encargarían de los arreglos funerarios; Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu se quedarían en casa, debían ver por nuestra madre, los niños y Homura, quien había que recordar estaba embarazada.

Karamatsu manejo hasta el hospital, Jyushi nos prestó la camioneta, fue en este mismo vehículo que llegaron en la noche, cuando yo salí corriendo de casa fue Kara quien levantó mi teléfono enterándose de la noticia.

Llegando al hospital concentre toda mi atención en resolver el papeleo, al finalizar me hicieron entrega de las pertenecías, no pude recibirlas, tenía miedo del contenido, fue mi hermano quien lo tomó en mi lugar.

Fui al baño antes de retirarnos mientras Kara me esperaba en el auto; en el sanitario me encerré en uno de los cubículos dejándome caer al suelo, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, la explicación del accidente no dejaba de rondar en mi mente, y es que ¿Cómo podría siquiera enojarme o culpar a alguien?... No había culpables, un pobre sujeto que murió de un repentino ataque cardiaco mientras manejaba fue quien impacto contra Osomatsu mientras este andaba por la calle, solo un accidente. Mi cabeza empezaba a doler, me sentía frustrado, no sabía cómo sacar el sentimiento de mi pecho.

De regreso a casa vi aquella bolsa negra con las pertenencias de Oso en el asiento trasero, tome la bolsa, no la abrí.

Anduve de un lado a otro, hable con mi jefe quien tras las condolencias me ofreció apoyo y todos los días libres que necesitara, llame al trabajo de Osomatsu, llame a algunos amigos para dar la noticia. El funeral sería lo más pronto posible, estaba en todos los trámites y arreglos necesarios, y claro no podía dejar de lado a mi niña, después de todo era ella quien me mantenía sereno y me daba fuerzas.

De todas maneras nunca estuve solo, siempre tenía a mi lado a mis padres, mis hermanos y mis cuñados, siempre me acompañaban.

Ichimatsu me ayudo a explicarle un poco a Naoki sobre la muerte, recalcando que su padre siempre estaría cuidándola, ella pareció entender entre lágrimas, no me sorprendía, ella era muy inteligente; me alegraba que Ichi haya desarrollado ese lado con los niños, ahora fue bastante útil y oportuno.

Era momento del funeral, la casa se mantenía llena de personas que asistían para despedir a Osomatsu, fue ahí que me percate de cuantos le apreciaban... Por más que quise no lograba mantenerme mucho tiempo en la habitación donde él estaba, no aguantaba ver aquella fotografía con su gran sonrisa sin tener ganas de llorar y gritar.

Me mantenía ocupado con mi hija y atendiendo a las visitas. Seguí así, ocupando mi mente hasta el último momento, durante los rezos, la cremación y el entierro... Fue cuando mi mente llego al final de la línea.

Ahí estaba yo, frente a su tumba, ya no había nada en que distraerme, sólo esa lapida con su nombre, muchas flores e incienso. Le había pedido a mi familia que me dejaran solo, necesitaba un momento, les encargue cuidar un rato a Naoki quien se había quedado dormida hace ya una hora, accedieron sin decirme nada. En mis manos tenia aquella bolsa negra con sus pertenencias, la estuve cargando desde la cremación y ahora parecía el momento perfecto para abrirla, estaba mentalmente preparado para ver la ropa manchada de sangre, al menos eso creí, mi sorpresa fue grande al no encontrar la ropa habitual de mi esposo, en cambio había un traje negro, seguí revisando, su cartera, unas fichas del pachinko, su teléfono, su anillo… este último lo apreté con fuerza en mi mano para después guardarlo en mi bolsillo; por ultimo encontré una caja verde con un listón rojo, era un poco más grande que una pelota de béisbol. Mire extrañado el regalo, devolví el resto de cosas en la bolsa dejándola en el suelo, tome con cuidado la caja quitando el listón, en el interior halle una esfera de cristal, como aquellas de nieve en época de sembrina, pero en lugar de una casita o figura había una flor roja con muchos pétalos, en la base tenia grabada la fecha de nuestro aniversario bajo las palabras "Te amo" todo en letras doradas. Dentro de la caja también estaba una carta, la tome con cuidado, asegurándome de no dejar caer la esfera, mis manos comenzaron a temblar en cuanto reconocí la letra de Osomatsu…

" _Siento no decirte esto de frente, sabes que casi no se me da, espero te guste este pequeño detalle, la flor es un crisantemo y según me contaron significa eternidad y el que sea roja significa te amo intensamente, pero yo lo interpretaria como un te amaré eternamente._

 _Seguro pensaste que olvide nuestro aniversario, pero no es así, hoy iremos a cenar a un lujoso restaurant, ya tengo las reservaciones. Y no creas que olvide a Naoki se bien que hoy cumple un año con nosotros, pero el regalo de mi princesa será ir mañana al zoológico a ver los pandas rojos que le prometi. Ya se porque no te escribo cartas... Siempre divago..._

 _Lo importante es tener la prueba de que recordé la fecha, asi no podrás enojaste conmigo otra vez. Ahora en lugar de flores cada que meta la pata, tendrás esta para pedirte perdón y recordarte cuanto te amo._

 _Gracias por cada dia a mi lado Choromatsu._

 _Att. Tu amadisimo y sexy esposo."_

Caí de rodillas, aferrando aquella carta y la esfera contra mi pecho, este idiota, mi gran idiota recordó la fecha, por eso vestia de traje, tenia todo planeado y ahora... Ahora no podía darle las gracias, no vería su cara burlona y triunfante, no volvería a escuchar su risa, sus tonterías... No volveria a abrazarlo, besarlo, no podre decirle cuanto lo amo y en estos momentos cuanto lo odio por haberse ido... ¿Podía odiarlo por eso?... Comencé a llorar, el sentimiento que estaba reprimiendo me rebaso, llore y grite, maldije todo y a todos, a él, al destino, a Dios, a las circunstancias, todo... ¡Él era un idiota por dejarme!...

Llore hasta sentir que me quedaba sin lágrimas, sin fuerza... De mi mano resbalo la esfera, logre atraparla antes de que llegara al suelo, fue asi que note otra inscripcion en la parte de abajo: _"Soy un idiota, pero seré el idiota que te amara por siempre"..._ Sonrei por inercia al recordar su voz. Debia volver a casa.

Fueron días difíciles, pero tuve la ayuda de muchas personas, principalmente mi familia. Ichi, Jyushi y Homura suelen turnarse para hacerme el favor de recoger a Naoki de la escuela; logre un arreglo en el trabajo y son menos las horas que paso en la oficina, asi puedo cuidar de ella.

Todo ha ido bien para mis hermanos, son felices con sus familias, mis padres se regocijan consintiendo a sus nietos y por fin Kara e Ichi aceptaron lo suyo, se casaran en dos meses, un mes después del parto programado de Homura. Totty y Atsushi planean viajar por el mundo, quieren disfrutar el uno del otro, se irán poco después de la boda.

Naoki es una niña muy fuerte, claro que hay momentos en que llora por su papá, pero en esas ocasiones se acerca a ver la foto en el altar, le dice que lo ama y continua sonriendo.

Hoy llevare a mi niña al zoológico, iremos a ver como siempre a los pandas rojos que tanto le gustan. Antes de salir sonrió hacia el altar, junto a su foto aquel crisantemo se mantiene intacto, recordándome ese amor eterno que aquel idiota manifestaba.

Seria difícil, pero continuara viviendo al saber que algún día me volvería a encontrar con aquel que siempre amaria.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¡Lo termine! No me gusta mucho el drama y menos cuando un personaje muere T_T pero esta idea me llego de repente y tenia que plasmarla.

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
